Gamemaster
This is the first short in Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Short Owen and Bhar are in an arcade. Bhar is playing a Crossy Road game. Owen: Come on Bhar! Keep going! Bhar taps the button quickly. Owen: You're doing awesome! Keep going! Bhar taps the button, until he finishes. Owen: You got the jackpot! 1000 tickets! Owen and Bhar high five. Owen grabs the tickets, and puts them in a box. Bhar: We've got tons of tokens left over. What should we play now? Owen gasps. Bhar: What? What is it? Owen points at a machine. Bhar looks and gasps also. It is a cube game, and one of the prizes is a NES Classic. They run over to the machine and look at it. Owen: The NES Classic..... Bhar: The discontinued one..... Both: Just sitting in the arcade machine.... They pull out a lot of tokens. Bhar: How does this game work? Owen: I think you have to move that S shape so it fits in the square. They put tokens in and move the S shape. They stop it, and the S slides into the button. It hits the edge, and doesn't fit in. Owen: Dang it. Well, let's keep trying. Bhar: Are you sure you want to spend your money on this stuff? Owen: This is just money Mom and Dad use to bribe me with. He is about to put tokens in, when Gamean and Garian walk up. Gamean: Hello Owen! Playing arcade games I see? Owen: Oh, hey Gamean, Garian. Gamean; Can I see what you're playing? Owen looks nervous. Owen: Uhhh, no. Gamean: Gerald, remove him. Garian: That's not my name. Gamean: SILENCE!! Garian pushes Owen out of the way, and Gamean looks in the machine. Gamean: Oh! An NES Classic I see! That's what you don't want me to see. Bhar: You just said see twice. Gamean: SILENCE!!! Owen pushes Garian out of the way. Owen: Hey! I called dibs on that! Gamean: No no no, if it's still in the machine, no one can call dibs. Minion, fetch me tokens! Garian puts a twenty dollar bill in the token machine, and returns with 60 tokens. Owen: Ok, we'll both play for it. Gamean: Ah, but you won't get the chance. Observe as a true game master wins this game with no effort. He tries to reach the button, but can't. Gamean: Minion, step stool! Garian kneels down, and Gamean steps on his back. Gamean: Now, observe. He puts tokens in the machine, and presses the button. The S begins to move, and right when it gets over the NES, he lets go of the button. It misses the cube by a long shot. Bhar: Wow, great show. Gamean: Grrrrr, minion, more tokens! Owen: Nope, now it's my turn. Gamean: Grrr. Owen puts his tokens in. He barely misses the cube. Gamean: Hah hah! My turn now! 20 minutes pass, and they are all out of tokens. Owen: Wow.... Gamean: None of us got it..... Garian: Master can you please get off of me? Gamean: SILENCE!!!! And yes. Gamean hops off. Bhar: Wow.... Suddenly a girl with long brown hair, glasses, brown pants, and a blue shirt walks by. Girl: May I try? Gamean: Sure, help yourself. She puts tokens in the machine. She presses the button, and gets the S in the cube perfectly. Gamean: Wha- Owen: You- Bhar: She- Garian: Ugh.... The NES Classic falls into the prize box. She picks it up. Owen: G-Great job. Girl: Thanks. She hands the NES to Owen. Owen: Wha-What are you doing? Girl: Well, you deserve this more than I do. Owen blushes. Owen: T-Thank you. The girl smiles and walks away. Gamean gets mad. Gamean: Hey that's no fair! You didn't win it! Owen: Relax Gamean, we can all play it. Gamean lightens up. Gamean: Really? Thank you! Owen: Except you're going to have to buy the extra controller. Gamean: Minion, money. Garian: My name is Garian! Gamean: SILENCE!!! Short ends. Trivia * Gamean and Garian weren't going to be in this at all, but they were put in. Category:Episodes